


The Stone World

by gworm



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Creampie, F/M, Smut, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, stone world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gworm/pseuds/gworm
Summary: “Let’s repopulate the earth together”





	The Stone World

You wake up feeling well rested, but your joints are incredibly stiff. You’re also butt naked. The last thing you remember is walking to class when a bright green light overwhelmed your vision. As your eyes adjust to the brightness, you see that you’re standing in a dense forest filled with massive trees. There’s nobody else around, only animals and lush vegetation. There’s not even any buildings. 

You start to make your way forward, shoving aside the overgrowth. You grab some larger leaves and place them over your private areas, even though nobody is around. Something not too far away catches your eye. Upon further inspection, you realize it’s a trail.

The trail leads all the way to a river. To your surprise, there’s a handsome man about your age bathing there. His body is toned with muscle. His piercing red eyes meet yours, and you can’t help but blush. It isn’t until he quickly covers himself with his hands that you realize he is completely naked.

“Hi, my name is y/n”, you say. He looks a little flustered, but responds, “I’m Senku”.

He steps behind a bush for a moment and emerges dressed in a dirty robe. A bead of water rolls down the side of his face, tracing the angles of it beautifully.

“What are you standing around for, follow me,” he says rather bluntly. You follow him downstream until you reach a small shelter positioned in a tree.

“Welcome to my laboratory, y/n”, Senku says with a smile. Your eyes meet his for just a moment before you look away, blushing. His excitement is adorable.

It’s a cramped space with a simple mat to sleep on and various stone weapons.

“I guess I’ll have to make you a bed, y/n, unless you’re ok with sharing,” he says with a smirk. The suggestion that you might be sleeping together sends shivers down your spine. You had never slept with a boy before.

“It’s ok,” you mutter. It would be a waste to have to make another bed, and the sun was already beginning to set.

—

It had been dark for a couple hours now, and after helping Senku collect resources you’re exhausted. You’re about to go to bed when you remember that you’ll be sharing. 

Senku positions himself on the very edge, leaving you plenty of space. You do the same, so there is a great divide between you. The bed is uncomfortable and itchy, with stems from leaves poking through the fabric, but it’s better than laying on the dirt.

None of this feels real, and you’re hoping you can go to sleep and wake up back in your own bed. The thought causes tears to leak from your eyes.

Senku rolls over to face you. In a low, soft voice he says to you, “are you ok?”. You don’t know how to answer his question. You felt ok a moment ago, but now you’re sobbing.

“I hope... this is a ..dream” you say between sobs. You both sit up. Your faces are only inches apart from each other, and you can feel his hot breath on your damp cheeks. You don’t even flinch when he reaches his hand around your body and pulls you into a hug.

“Y/n, Im so sorry,” he says, pulling your body closer. It’s not a dream. This is what the world looks like now.

You break apart and dry your face with the sleeve of the clothes Senku gave you to wear. They’re extremely ill-fitting, but they serve their purpose. He looks at you with his intense, glowing red eyes. It almost feels like he’s reading your mind.

Your faces get closer and closer at a snails pace until your lips are pressed against his. They’re soft and plump. The way he kisses is like he knows he’ll never kiss again, and you can’t get enough. One kiss turns into two, two turns into three, and soon you loose count. The intensity of the situation is intoxicating and it almost physically hurts to break away for air. His hands wrap around your body, moving over every curve and shape of you.

Slowly, it comes to a stop. The dimly moonlit room barely shows you how red his face has become.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-“ your arms wrap around his shoulders before he can finish his sentence.

“Is there anybody else around? What happened?” You ask.

“I’m not really sure, but I haven’t seen anyone else around. They’ve all turned to stone,” he replies.

“So it’s just you and me?” The idea seems crazy. You never payed attention to anything happening in your school, you’ve heard a little about him but not much. He’s the weirdo science kid. Somehow, when all the boys are gone, he’s become extremely attractive.

“I don’t know,” Senku said with a sigh. It didn’t seem like it, but you really hope there is more people.

“So... what are we going to do? If there’s nobody around,” you say, feeling defeated.

“well,” Senku pauses for a while before continuing, “hey, y/n?”

“yes?” You answer apprehensively.

“Lets repopulate the earth together.”

The words shock you. He doesn’t seem like he is joking. After a moment of thought, you make your decision.

“Okay, Senku”.

With those words, your lips collide again. The kisses are just as intense as before, if not more. This time, his fingers greedily grip at the loose fitting fabric, pulling it off of your body. He does the same to his.

The moonlight reflects off of his toned body in a way that lets you see ever dip and crevice on his body. You move your hands across the canyons of his abs, taking time to circle each one. He becomes more frisky as your hand slides lower.

He gasps when your hand finally reaches his hardened length. He places his last kiss on your lips before you lay back on the mattress he had made. His rough hands grab your legs and force them to spread apart as he positions himself between them. You can hardly see through your lidded eyes.

You let out a quiet moan as his finger strokes your swollen clit, up and down lightly. His finger snakes into your entrance with ease, and he later adds another. You moan as his fingers drill in and out of you, hitting your sensitive spot every time.

He doesn’t leave much time in between when he pulls his fingers out and slides histhrobbing cock inside of you. 

“Fuck, Senku, you’re so big” you moan. He thrusts right into your g spot. The pure pleasure causes your legs to shake.

“Y/n, fuck you’re so good y/n” he groans.

His thrusts are hard enough to make the whole hut shake. You feel the heat pooling in your stomach and you know you’re close. You can tell he’s close too by the way his motions are becoming erratic.

With a loud groan of relief, his seed spills into your cavern, filling you up.

Senku whispers your name as he pulls out, making sure not to let his semen seep out of your tender pussy. He plants a kiss on your lips before falling besides you on the bed.

You fall asleep like that. Naked, sweaty bodies on top of each other.

**Author's Note:**

> don’t come for me pls


End file.
